Ivy's Web
by CloudyWithAChanceOfWakko
Summary: Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are arrested and are being transferred to the Vault in New York City. However, Ivy and Harley escape police custody while there, but what will happen when they meet a certain Webhead? What will happen once Batman enters the scene? Read to find out.


**Just so you know, this takes place a couple years after the Spectacular Spider-man ended. So Peter is in college and stuff. Anyways, I just want to say that this is a collab, this story was not my idea it was TheMovieDoctorful's, he just asked me to write it since he doesn't have a program to write stuff on. So just wanted to clear that up. Some of the parts in this story, also come from my ideas, otherwise this really wouldn't be a collab now would it.**

Alarm bells were ringing. The Gotham national bank was being robbed by two felonious women, one that looked like she popped right out of a deck of playing cards, and one that had pale, almost green skin, she wore an all green leotard and had red hair.  
They were running away with the bags of cash as fast as they could. They has to get away from the bank, quick, before you-know-who showed up. Speaking of you-know-who...  
A jet black car came speeding down the road, making a quick stop at the corner of the street the two women were running on. There was no escape for them. If they ran in the other direction, the police would get them and if they kept going the way they were going The Dark Knight would most definetly get them.  
The girl who looked like she popped out of a stack of playing cards, Harley Quinn, sighed and put her bag of money on the floor.  
Poison Ivy, the girl all clad in green asked, "What are you doing?"  
"Waiting," Harley simply replied.  
"Waiting? For what?" Ivy asked confused.  
"You'll see."  
The Dark Knight, also known as Batman, walked up to the crooks almost as of he were studying, and anticipating what they would do next.  
Heck, even Ivy didn't know what the plan was. Only Harley knew, and knowing her it would probably be something crazy that would only get them in more trouble and ultimately get them caught anyway.  
Batman quickly made his way over to the ladies with the stolen money. "You know the drill."  
"Yeah, yeah we know." Harley said annoyed as she handed the bag of money to Batman. Ivy just stared at her, dumbfounded, Harley and her did not give in so easily that's why they made such a great team. What was Harley up to? Harley smirked a little afterwards though, the kind of smirk that only someone who knew something everyone else didn't would smirk. Batman saw it too, and he threw the bag into the air, as it exploded, burnt money going everywhere.  
"KABOOM!" Harley yelled. Ivy just gave her an exasperated look and put her hand in front of her face in an act of embarrassment. Batman seemed to be glaring at them, but you couldn't tell behind his mask.  
Ivy and Harley stuck out their wrists as Batman put the Bat handcuffs around them. The police soon arrived, Batman briefly explained what happened, and left. Leaving the two oddly dressed crooks for the police.  
"Let me guess, back to Arkham Asylum." Ivy said, more like a statement then a question.  
"Actually, no." The policeman said.  
"What?!" Ivy and Harley exclaimed simultaneously, both surprised by this answer. Then Harley broke down into sobs.  
"But-but I want to see my puddin'. That's the whole reason I agreed to this bank heist."  
"Well, that's just too bad. We have orders, and we can't go against them just because some angst criminal wants to see her boyfriend." Another (ruder) policeman said.  
"I call him my puddin'." Harley said stubbornly.  
Ivy just rolled her eyes. Harley's sick infatuation with the Joker was beyond her. "Well, if we're not going to Arkham, then where are we going?" Ivy asked.  
"We're taking you to the Vault. The Vault is made to hold the strongest of supervillians. We have orders to hand you over to the NYPD. We're meeting up with them in Metropolis."  
Harley wasn't even paying attention anymore, she was drawing pictures on the car window, singing to herself.  
_This is going to be a long ride_, Ivy thought.  
Hah, New York City, the "City that never sleeps". One of the most populated places in the United States. A certain web head, at the moment, wished that for once this city would sleep.  
He was up all night chasing robbers, nabbing crooks. But his problems didn't end there, oh no. It always seemed that the worst things happened to him. He had to have the worst luck on the entire planet, he liked to call it "that good ol' Parker Luck".  
He had work the next day, not to mention college. Which reminded him, he had three 20 page essays due tomorrow, or was it today since it was already 1' clock in the morning. He gave an exasperated sigh. He'd have to finish them when he got to his apartment. The one he shared with his best friend, Harry Osborn.  
Harry was taking his father's death pretty badly. Not to mention Peter felt totally responsible for what happened. He also felt responsible for the death of the love of his life, Gwen Stacy, she was one in a million. She died at the hands of the Green Goblin, but Peter, being Peter felt responsible for her death. And that took a pretty big toll on him for a while. He was over it now, thanks to Mary Jane Watson, his other best friend. However, when you lose someone like that, the hurt doesn't all go away. It's still there, still always on your mind no matter how hard you try to forget about it. But whatever the outcome, Peter was grateful for Mary Jane's help in his time of need.  
Peter, or rather Spider-man, soared through the air by his webs, which emitted from contraptions on his wrists called web-shooters. He loved feeling like he was flying, it made him feel free from trouble, but sadly his life was was all about trouble.  
Peter's freedom was short lived as he saw his apartment building in front of him. He stuck to the wall and was scaling up the it until he reached his window. He opened it and went inside. Peter made sure to close the window behind him. The last thing he needed was someone figuring out his secret identity.  
Peter changed and took a quick shower to wake himself up. He had a long night ahead of him, and a long day to follow.


End file.
